I've Loved and Lost
by funny-name-here
Summary: When Marissa comes into the picture Hermione will do anything to get rid of her. Introducing drugs and things like that. Better summary inside warnings; Teen Pregnancy, drugs, and sex!
1. Introductions

**A/N: Read and review, tell me how much my random thoughts suck :). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Marissa **

**Warnings: Sex (hehe I said s-e-x), drugs, pregnancy in later chapters and anything else I can think of. **

"Ron," Marissa yelled in ecstasy, "Slow down, your parents are down stairs." Marissa tried to say the last sentence forcefully but it came out breathy.

"Marissa" Ron managed to say between a moan and a gasp. Then Ron fell off of Marissa. He pulled his arm from beneath Marissa and placed it over her shoulder.

"Oh my god Ron, that was brilliant. I didn't know you had it in you" Marissa joked.

Ron blushed and hugged Marissa closer.

Ron and Marissa had met one another when Marissa moved next door. She owned a small farm consisting of horses and a few chickens.

One day Marissa's mother and she walked over to the burrow asking for help to get one of their friskier mares back into her stall. Ron who had worked at a muggle ranch the entire summer of his fifth year and the beginning of this summer had no problem helping the lively mare back into her stall.

Ron, or Marissa even for that matter, could tell you word for word their first conversation. It went a little like this;

"_So, um, when did you move here?" Ron stuttered slightly._

"_Like a week ago" Marissa said smiling confidently. _

"_Where are you from" Ron asked trying to sound cool and leaning against a rickety fence. The fence fell against his weight and he came crashing to the ground. _

_Marissa laughed a full laugh and helped Ron up. _

"_Smooth move Exlax(1)" Marissasaid remembering her friends from back home._

"_What does that mean?" Ron asked his face turning a paler pink._

"_Exlax is a muggle laxative," Marissa covered her mouth when she said muggle._

"_I mean, it's a laxative" Marissa said nervously trying to cover up her slip._

"_It's fine, what did you get on your O.W.L's last year" Ron asked thankful that she was also magical. _

"_Well I got four O's and the rest were E's" Marissa said smiling, "How about you?"_

"_Well, I didn't do as well as you" Ron said his face turning a red that was worse than when he fell._

"_Well when you have parent's that are both professors than you kinda are expected to do perfectly." Marissa said looking down at her trainers. _

_Ron smiled unknowingly, "My parents don't really care as long as we're happy."_

"_That must be nice" Marissa replied looking back up at Ron. _

"_You never did tell me were you are from" said Ron his curiosity peaking._

"_Well I'm from America, but I have lived in Ireland most of my life," replied Marissa as she smiled at Ron. _

"_Then what school did you go to?" Ron asked confused, considering the fact that Seamus was from Ireland and he went to Hogwarts._

"_I went to Beuxbaton's" Marissa replied._

_When Ron looked shocked Marissa laughed, "I know I am not pretty enough to go but my parent's used to teach there."_

_Ron's face went red, he wanted to say that she was beautiful but he couldn't in fear of making a fool of himself. "Where are your parents teaching now then?" _

"_No where, they decided that it's time to relax so they got this farm," Marissa pointed to the red barn that lay behind the fence. _

"_So are you going to Hogwarts then?" asked Ron._

_Marissa just nodded, "Maybe you can come over to the barn and help sometime."_

"_That would be nice," Ron said smiling and walking away._

------------

"Ron, I am so glad that you were my first," Marissa said remembering their first time.

"Same here, 'Riss" Ron said looking to his lover and partner in crime.

"When are your friends coming" Marissa asked recalling an earlier conversation that they had.

"Um, tomorrow, I think" Ron said racking his brain to remember, "They will absolutely love you."

"Are you positive" asked Marissa worried about meeting her boyfriends best friends.

"Absolutely" Ron said looking over to Marissa and smiling.

"Well I should probably go back to Ginny's room before your mom catches us" Marissa said sitting up and trying to find her underwear.

"Were did you throw my underwear" Marissa asked turning on the red lamp that lay behind Ron's bed.

"Whoa you gotta warn a man before you turn on a light that bright." Ron said putting his pillow over his face.

"Stop fooling around and help me find my clothes" An angry and naked Marissa said.

"But you look so good right now" Ron said removing the pillow and eyeing Marissa.

Marissa gave him a glare but the smile she was trying to force away told a different story, "Just help me look."

Ron threw his hands up in defeat and got up, "I need to find my boxers."

"Ron if some one walks in and sees me and you naked, together we are going to get killed" Marissa said giving Ron a serious look.

Ron laughed, "No one is gonna come in."

As if on cue Fred walked in. Marissa squealed and tried to find something to cover up, Ron was so shocked he forgot to cover up.

"What the hell" Fred said a little loud.

"Fred, shh, quiet" Marissa said afraid that Molly was going to wake up and find them both naked.

"Hey good job little brother" Fred said smirking.

"Get out" Marissa and Ron said in unison.

"Fine but… never mind" Fred said rethinking his statement.

Marissa rolled her eyes and Fred left most likely to tell George.

Marissa looked to Ron with a look that said "I told you so."

Ron just shrugged, "Is this your bra?"

He held up a pink polka dotted bra. Marissa nodded and walked over. Ron decided that it would be fun to mess with her and held the bra over his head. Marissa stood there naked and fuming mad.

"Come on Ron" Marissa whined.

Ron pulled Marissa close to him, skin on skin. "Ron come on we are gonna get caught. Again" Marissa said but the way she was rubbing her hands threw his hair said something different.

"Who cares" Ron said placing his pink lips over Marissa's large red one's.

Marissa moaned, "Ron, not right now." Her breath hitched.

She slowly pulled away from him. Ron thought that she was mad but when she pushed him back on his bed he was proven wrong.

"This is your fault Mr.Weasley" Marissa said seductively. Marissa started tracing small circles on Ron's toned abs.

Marissa started playing with Ron's nipples. "Come on Riss" Ron moaned. Ron flipped and was now on top while Marissa was on the bottom.

Ron slowly and carefully placed himself inside of Marissa. Once he entered he started to thrust his hips. Marissa thrust her hips on the off beat causing maximum pleasure. In no time at all both had climaxed.

"I love you Marissa" Ron said with all sincerity.

"I love you too Ron" Marissa was surprised at the feelings of passion she had for Ron.

"Come on let's find your clothes" Ron said untangling himself from Marissa.

-----------

"Ron, they're here" Marissa said jumping on Ron.

"Ugh, who's here" asked Ron.

"Harry and Hermione, well I haven't seen them but Ginny said that they were here." Marissa said her voice dripping with excitement.

"Ok, let me get dressed" Ron said getting up. He was only clad in boxers and a white wife beater.

"Hurry I want to meet your friends." Marissa said impatiently while watching Ron look through his bureau.

Ron pulled out shorts and pulled them on, "Ok I'm ready."

"That's what you're wearing" Marissa asked thinking that Ron might put on something nice for his friends.

"Yeah, Harry and Hermione have seen me in worse" Ron said laughing.

-----

"Marissa, would you relax?" said Ron looking over to his girlfriend who was twisting her hands.

"Ron, it's my first time meeting these people I don't want them to think I am weird or something" Marissa said looking at Ron her eyes revealing her feelings of fear and nervousness.

"It's ok they'll love you" Ron said smiling, "Especially if I love you." Ron bent down to meet his five foot five girlfriend's lips.

Marissa smiled; Ron had a way of cheering her up.

Ron and Marissa walked down the landing and down the last four steps.

"Ron" a voice yelled and a storm of bushy hair came flying at the two, "I missed you."

"Ok Hermione," Ron said laughing trying to peel Hermione off of himself.

Marissa couldn't help but have a tad bit of annoyance sneak into her appearance.

"Marissa, this is Hermione." Ron said pointing to the bushy haired girl, "Hermione this is Marissa."

Hermione looked Marissa up and down. Marissa's short brown hair was cut in a choppy way. Her brown eyes had a pensive look to them. "Hello, I am Hermione Granger" The bushy haired girl stuck out her hand to the straight haired girl.

Marissa shook the girl's hand. "So you are magical" Hermione asked.

Marissa nodded. "Are you a pureblood?" asked Hermione.

Again Marissa nodded.

Hermione went to talk but Ron interrupted her, "Don't start Hermione."

"What, I just don't appreciate when people think that they are better than me because they are pure blood" Hermione gave Marissa a dirty look that could kill any human weaker than Marissa.

"I never even said that I thought I was better than you" Marissa said in a defensive tone.

"You implied it though" Hermione replied.

"How did I imply any superiority over you?" Marissa asked her rage starting to get the better of her.

"You said you were a pure blood" Hermione said.

"Because you asked" Marissa said angrily.

Ron bent over and whispered into Marissa's ear, "Calm down, she is sensitive about being a muggle born. How about you meet Harry?"

Marissa let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Harry, this is Marissa. Marissa this is Harry" Ron said introducing the two strangers.

"Hello Harry" Marissa said. She had heard a lot about Harry but she didn't feel it was important to make a big deal out of it.

Harry leaned over to Ron, "I like her."

Hermione looked angered at the fact that her two best friends were obsessed with the new girl.

"Well that was awkward" Hermione said hoping to get some attention on herself.

"So where are you from" asked Harry.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Harry" Hermione said with a sweet tone that was sickeningly sweet.

"Come on Herms it's one question" Harry said.

"It's fine, really Hermione." Marissa said turning from Hermione back to Harry, "I am from the U.S but most of my life I have lived in Ireland."

"What school did you go to" Harry asked.

"Beauxbaton's, my parent's were professor's there." Marissa said smiling at the fact that Hermione was rolling her eyes.

"What do your parent's teach" Hermione asked thinking that they probably taught some stupid subject like Charms or Divination.

"Well my mom teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and my dad teaches Ancient Runes." Marissa said smirking.

Hermione was a bit taken aback.

"Well I guess we should go to lunch now" Ron said leading the trio to the kitchen.

--------------

"Ron, so tell me about her" Harry said as they sat up in Ron's bedroom.

"What do you want to know" asked Ron smirking.

"So have you guys done it" Harry asked scooting to the end of his cot.

Ron's face turned red, "I don't feel like discussing my personal life."

"Oh my god, you did it!" Harry exclaimed jumping off the bed.

"Harry," Ron said in a dangerous voice, "Shut. Up."

Harry laughed, "What was it like?"

Ron gave in, "Amazing." He let his head roll back while he reminisced.

"Details" Harry said in a very girly tone.

They both laughed with one another.

"Our first time was really not that cool" Ron said remembering how bad it hurt Marissa.

"Why?" Harry, the virgin, asked.

"Well cause we were both virgins and it kinda hurt when I like broke her hymen thing," Ron said his face heating up with embarrassment.

Harry chuckled at his best friend, "What about the other times?"

"I can't even explain it" Ron said falling back on his bed, "It is so perfect, like so much love and uh the feeling is soooooo amazing."

Ron let his head fall off the bed. Harry tilted his head to look at Ron, "You are so lucky. What does she look like naked?"

Ron pulled a pillow from the head of his bed and hit Harry in the head with it, "You perve!"

-------


	2. Hogwarts Express & Sex

**A/N: I love this story, the characters and the plotline so much that I don't care that there are no reviews. Oh yeah in case you haven't noticed I HATE, no, LOATHE Hermione with a passion. :)**

**Thank you's and Dedications: Frex, LWC Girl (peeps please review -smile- )**

**Disclaimer: Hold on let me check something :long pause: Nope I still don't own it.**

**Warnings: If you're here you most likely read the first chapter, if not, what the hell are you doing out of the mental ward?!**

**------**

"Would you stop stressing," Ron said turning to Marissa who was biting her fingernails.

"Ron," Marissa said taking her finger's out of her mouth, "It's not everyday that I go to a new school."

Ron laughed as Harry jumped on his back. "There is one good thing with me being five, five and you being six nine," Harry said from his seat on Ron's back.

"You are so stupid" Ron said looking back at his first best friend.

"But I am your stupid" Harry said still hanging on to Ron's neck with his legs wrapped around Ron's waist.

"That doesn't make any sense" Hermione said laughing. No one laughed with her, ever sense the week that Hermione attacked Marissa Ron and Harry had grown apart from Hermione.

Ron just carried Harry to Platform 9 ¾ and Marissa followed. Hermione huffed. How did the new girl steal her best friends in only one week? Then Hermione had a thought;_ she is probably banging both of them. _Hermione sniggered at her thought and walked through Platform 9 ¾'s barrier.

----------

"Ron," Marissa said in a whiny tone, "Please try to find an empty carriage thing."

"Honey, there are a lot of kids on this train, I can't guarantee that we'll find a **completely **empty." Ron said smirking at the nervous Marissa.

"Stop, Ron" Marissa said scowling, "It's not funny."

"Marissa you need to admit that it's kind of funny," Ron said looking to Marissa.

Marissa just pushed Ron and laughed, "You are so mean."

"Here's one," Ron said pointing to a compartment. When Marissa wouldn't go in Ron said, "Come on Rissa, there is only two people in there." Ron gestured for Marissa to go before him.

Marissa huffed but walked into the compartment with her head down. She could feel Ron and Harry following her. Ron bumped into her when she stopped. "Geez Rissa, come to a more sudden stop" Harry said from the back of the three person train that they had made.

"Shut up Harry" Marissa said

"Ron, be nice," said the paler boy with an Irish accent.

Ron mocked the pale boy using a horrible Irish brogue, "'Be nice Ron.'"

"That isn't what I said" The Irish boy said in triumph.

"Whatever" Ron said laughing.

"Ron had never been one to remember" Harry said smacking his best friend on the back.

"So who is this lovely girl?" asked the other boy.

"I am Marissa, Marissa Beaumont" Marissa smiled and held out her hand.

"I am Seamus Finnigan" The boy with the Irish brogue shook her hand, "Are you from Ireland?"

"Kind of" Marissa said making a hand gesture in a so-so manner, "I have lived in Ireland all my life but I was born in America."

"What part are you from?" Seamus asked excited to know another Irishman.

"Killiney" Marissa said interested in the new found conversation, "You?"

"Dublin" Seamus said smiling, "We live near each other."

"Kind of I guess" Marissa said laughing.

"I am Dean Thomas," The darker boy said when Marissa had turned to him.

"Nice to meet you," Marissa said shaking his hand.

"Where are you from?" Marissa asked curiosity peaking after her conversation with Seamus.

"Just London," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Is it nice there?" Marissa asked having no clue about the climate.

"It rains a bit but other than that there is nothing really to complain about," said Dean.

Hermione walked into the compartment, "Harry it's time for the prefects meeting" then she walked out again obviously angry at Marissa and Ron.

Marissa gave ton a look that said, "What the hell is her problem." Ron just shrugged.

Ron sat against the window and Marissa leaned on Ron placing her feet on the seat. "So are you two an item" Dean asked the two that seemed as one.

Marissa looked up into Ron's eyes, "Yup."

"Are you two" Ron asked feeling hazardous enough.

Seamus nodded and Dean smiled.

"I KNEW IT" Ron yelled excited that for the first time in his life he was right about a couple.

"Would. You. Shut. Up." Seamus said nervously.

Marissa laughed, "Don't let your Irish temper get the best of you, Seamus."

That cheered up the little Irishman.

"For how long" Ron asked.

"Six months," Dean said.

"It was hard being apart from each other for those two months," Seamus said looking up at his tall boyfriend.

"So, who's batting and who's pitching" Ron asked.

Marissa hit him square in the chest, "Ron!! That was completely inappropriate."

Then she turned to the couple sitting on the other bench, "I opologize, Ron obviously doesn't know when to **shut up**" Marissa put emphasis on 'shut up' because Ron went to open his mouth.

"No problem" Seamus said after his face went from a deep red to a nice pink.

"So, are you guy's doing it?" asked Dean.

"What? That is sooooo unfair." Marissa said sitting upright.

"If you, answer we'll answer" Ron said pulling Marissa closer to him.

"Fine" Seamus said. "He pitches" Seamus replied pointing to Dean after a short awkward moment.

They all laughed except for Seamus, he was to busy blushing.

"So, are you" Dean asked anxious for an answer.

Marissa nodded and Ron blushed.

With a triumphant "I knew it" from Dean and a "Way to go" from Seamus they started a conversation on sex.

-----------

**A/N: Short Chapter I know and it was pretty shitty but please review :) I try to update every day so keep the reviews coming **


	3. Coping

**A/N: So what is up peeps? Still no reviews? Geez what's a girl gotta do for a couple reviews:-/ Oh yeah I almost forgot! Ron is NOT a prefect Harry is. **

**Thank you's and Dedications: None as of now.**

**Disclaimer: Nope not me**

**Warnings: Special warning for this chapter. Ok self injury warning, lots of sex and a little bit of drugs. Oh yeah GIRL ON GIRL!!! Just so you know.**

**-------**

"You ready?" Ron asked the shaking form that stood next to him.

"I guess," Marissa said looking to Ron, "What if I am put in Slytherin or some gay house like that?" Her voice was close to panic.

"We'll still love you," Harry said hanging over Marissa's shoulder.

"Why thank you, Harry" Marissa said in a fake British accent, "I am honored."

"You should be" Harry said moving from Marissa's shoulder to Ron's.

"Where is Hermione," Harry asked when he realized no one was scolding him.

"I'm back here," said Hermione from the back, her voice was dripping aggravation.

Harry, Ron and Marissa all looked back. "Oh hey," Marissa said trying to be gracious to Hermione after their rough start.

"Hey Marissa, listen I want to apologize about the other day," Hermione said then brought her voice down to a whisper, "It was my time of the month."

Marissa laughed audibly, "That explains a lot. Just kidding."

Hermione laughed along with her, "I think we can be close friends."

------------

"This year it is vital to stick together," Dumbledore's voice echoed around the Great Hall, "First years do not worry for the guard on Hogwarts has been nearly tripled."

Everyone in the entire Hall looked around and started conversations on You-Know-Who.

"Silence," Dumbledore's voice carried about the Great Hall, stopping the buzz of chatter.

"We also have a new girl by the name of, Marissa Beaumont," Dumbledore said pointing to the short girl standing sheepishly next to Minerva McGonagall.

"She is in her sixth year," Dumbledore added, "Now let's sort!"

--------

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," Marissa said referring to the Gryffindor Common Room, "You said it was awesome but I didn't know it was this awesome."

"Yeah," said Ron the beauty of the Common Room loosing its amazing effect after living in the room nine months out of twelve for the last five years.

"Where do I sleep," asked Marissa looking around the Common Room for any signs of sleeping quarters.

"I'm not a girl, so I don't know," Ron said smirking.

"Are you sure that, that hasn't changed since the last time you checked" asked Marissa wittily.

"Yes," Ron said making a face. When he thought that Marissa wasn't looking he pulled his pants a little ways away from his body and let out a laugh.

"You are probably the weirdest, and cutest, boy I have ever had the pleasure to meet," Marissa said standing on her tiptoes to reach the red heads voluptuous lips.

---------

"Ok, here's the low down on Hogwarts," Lavender Brown was seated directly across from Marissa in the girls' dorm rooms. Hermione was seated diagonal from her. Pavarti was sitting next to Marissa on the left.

Lavender looked to Hermione who looked to Pavarti.

"In Hogwarts you need a way to stay alive," Lavender said looking at Marissa with all the seriousness in the world, "Without a way to survive you will be eaten alive."

Then Hermione cut in, "Either by your peers, your studies, or yourself."

"What does that mean," Marissa asked obviously confused by the concept itself and the girl's reactions.

"Boy this girl is thick," Lavender said to Pavarti and Hermione. Then she turned to Marissa, "It means you need a way of coping, a release, I guess you could call it a hobby." Lavender, Pavarti and Hermione looked at one another smirking.

"What do you do," Marissa asked turning to Pavarti.

"Well, I have sex," Pavarti paused, "Lots, and lots of hardcore kinky sex."

All of the girls laughed, but Marissa laughed nervously.

"Hey, goody-two-shoes Granger, what do you do?" Pavarti asked already knowing the answer.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves revealing lines of red, pink and white cuts or scars of old ones. "I," Hermione said pointing to her right forearm, "Self injure."

"Why," Marissa asked still not fully understanding the reason for their odd behaviors.

"Listen new girl," Lavender said shaking her head in annoyance, "I thought we made this very clear. You need one of our methods to survive life at Hogwarts."

"The final method is my way," Lavender said moving from sitting on her rear to laying on her stomach, "Drugs, crack, coke, marijuana. You know the regular stuff."

When Lavender saw the look of surprise glued on Marissa's face she spoke once again, "Not enough to OD newbie, just enough, ok?"

Lavender turned to Pavarti, "Let's show her what we mean when we say 'coping'."

Lavender went under her bed and grabbed a box, "In here is some of the purest crack/cocaine you will ever see, smell or taste. So newbie, if you aren't chicken and you want to try this isn't the stuff for you cause then you'll be an expensive junkie like me. I got some cheap stuff for you here."

With that said Lavender threw a small baggie with a white substance inside.

"Ok you line it up like this," Lavender said placing a small amount of coke down on the wooden box. She had a piece of paper in the other hand. She straightened out the coke in a straight line.

"Then you use a rolled up piece of paper or money or something like that." Lavender rolled up the piece of paper she used to straighten the coke out, "Now my favorite part. You place the rolled up paper at the beginning of the line," She did as she said, "Now you take a hit."

Lavender placed her nose on the other end of the paper. Then she sniffed slowly dragging the piece of paper down the line.

"Whoa" Lavender said shaking her head, "Now it's your turn."

Lavender helped Marissa set up a line of cocaine before Marissa could protest. Lavender handed Marissa the rolled up portion of paper.

"Take a hit," Hermione said after a while of silence and everyone watching Marissa in expectancy.

Marissa placed the paper on the beginning of the line the exact way Lavender did. She looked up to the girls to see if she was doing it right. Lavender nodded and Marissa sniffed and went across the line.

Marissa looked up and sneezed, her eyes watering. The girls laughed. "Welcome to the club," Pavarti shouted, "Lavender, would you mind helping me show Newbie here how we party when we are high and drunk?"

Hermione had taken out three bottles of liquor when Marissa was taking a hit, "Let's party!"

Hermione tipped the bottle letting the scotch flow down her throat.

"Let's do this," Lavender crawled over to Pavarti's bed, straddling the dark girls hips.

Lavender played with the bottom of Pavarti's shirt and her stomach. Lavender slowly went down bringing her pale pink lips to Pavarti's plump red ones.

Lavender started rocking her hips causing Pavarti to moan. "Bye-by girls," Lavender said shutting the curtains around Pavarti's bed.

Marissa had never felt this way before. She felt like she had only a strip of light to look through, her head spun and she felt like there wasn't a care in the world. She forgot that she was the new girl in a magical boarding school, she forgot all about her parents. Although there was two things she did not forget; Ron and sex.

Marissa was in a haze and she wanted Ron, she wanted his skin on her skin; Him inside of her. She wandered out of the girl's dorm and into the boys.

She slowly crept over to the bed that was emitting a throaty snore that was Ron's. She straddled Ron, he awake abruptly.

"Oh hey baby," Ron said once he came to, "What's wrong?"

Marissa just shook her head and pulled Ron's shirt over his head. When Ron began to talk again Marissa placed her finger to his lips. She brought her lips to Ron's ravaging his mouth and journeying every cavern known to woman within his mouth.

Marissa pulled her shirt and bra off allowing Ron to play with her breasts.

Marissa bent down and unbuttoned Ron's pants. In no time at all skin on skin was the status for the two young lovers.

-----

"Holy shit," Marissa said the bright light, blinding her and causing her head to pound, 'Turn off the fucking light."

"Here is the other thing," Marissa heard Lavender say; "You gotta learn how to deal with things such as hangovers and not let anyone see that there is a problem."

"Drink this," Marissa heard Pavarti say. Marissa reached a hand out blindly and grabbed a small vile of an unknown potion.

Marissa pulled off the top and placed her lips on the opening of the bottle. She tipped the bottle back as if in slow motion awaiting the sweet release from the hellish hangover that now racked her brain.

Once the liquid poured down her throat she was shocked. It was the nastiest thing she had ever tasted. When she went to pull her lips away from the container Hermione protested, "Don't do that or else you'll look and feel like crap all day. Who cares if you taste that nasty crap for like three seconds? You'll feel way better than if you just rough it out."

Trusting Hermione, for she was right about the whole release thing, Marissa gulped down the potion in one swift guzzle.

-----------

**A/N: A little short I know but I think it has the right effect. Tell me what you think and plllleeeeeeeeeease review :) I need some encouragement here. Oh yeah and tell me if what I am writing is correct about drugs. I won't think you are a druggy just a well informed writer. **


	4. Odd Symptoms

A/N: A REVIEWER YAY

**A/N: A REVIEWER YAY!! **

**Thank You's and Dedications: ProcrastinatingPyro99 or something like that, I really don't remember but right now I am writing in the car so I can't go on the internet and check :)**

**Warnings: Language as usual, I am basically a truck driver if you catch my drift lol.**

"Oh my god," Marissa said after the potion did it's magic (A/n: Pun intended), "That was so much fun."

Lavender threw her hands up, "What did I tell you newbie?"

Lavender walked over to Marissa and gave her a noogie.

"Thanks Lavender," Marissa said fixing her hair.

"Anytime Newbie," Lavender said laughing. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a locket. "This," Lavender began, "Has a picture of all of us in here." When she said, "All of us," she brought her hands in a circle to Pavarti and Hermione. 

"You will earn your spot in here as we all did," Pavarti said.

"Good luck Newbie," Hermione said. 

The three girls stood up and walked out of the Girls' Dormitory. 

Marissa felt a feeling deep within her stomach; a feeling that told her that she was doing something stupid. But she wanted so bad to fit in that she ignored the feeling and walked down the steps out of the safe Girls' Dormitory and into the feeding grounds known as Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Hey baby," Ron said slinging his arm over Marissa's neck. 

"Hey babe," Marissa said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"Fabulous," Ron said then dropped his voice to a low tone, "Especially after last night."

Marissa smirked, "I live to please you, Mr. Weasley."

She stood on her toes and kissed Ron fully on the lips. She licked the outside of his lips and he allowed her in. Their tongues fought for dominance in one another's mouth.

"Ew, break it up," Dean said pulling the two young lovers apart from one another.

"I hate you," Ron said looking to Dean and crossing his arms.

"You are such a whiner, Ron," Dean said in reply.

"I am not," The red head said whining.

"Honey, you aren't helping your case here," Marissa said laughing at her boyfriends antics. 

Ron just walked away towards the Great Hall.

"Why did you pick him," Dean asked looking at Marissa as if she were insane.

"Why not?" Marissa replied.

"What's your first class?" Ron asked pulling the piece of parchment from Marissa's grasp.

"Ew, Potions," Ron said reading the piece of paper.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Ron," Marissa said laughing. 

"Anytime," Ron said kissing his one and only.

"What do you have first?" Marissa asked peeking over his shoulder to read his schedule. 

"Transfiguration," Ron said simply.

"Uh," Marissa said making a face, "Lucky."

The rest of lunch Marissa pouted for the fact that she would have to deal with nauseating fumes and Ron would have fun changing quills into canaries.

"Today," Snape said so slowly Marissa thought that she would turn twenty before the man finished, "We will be making the _Sleeping Draught_."

Marissa hated making this particular potion, it was extremely confusing. 

"Miss Beaumont," Snape said walking over to Marissa, "Your partner shall be Miss Bones."

A red head walked over to Marissa. They both nodded at one another in acknowledgement. 

"Access use of this Potion," The professor hummed, "Can cause dependence." 

**Three Weeks Later…**

Marissa gagged and put her head in the toilet bowl to release the contents of her stomach for the third time that day.

"Fuck," She said leaning back against the bathroom stall door.

For the past week she had been throwing up and even the smell of food had caused her to gag. 

Marissa brought herself to her hands and knees. For a while she kneeled there thinking about skipping Potions and Charms altogether. Soon she brought herself up straight. 

Walking to the mirror she looked at her appearance for the first time in a long time. The drug use and lack of sleep were clearly written on her face in the form of dark blue circles. Her deep auburn hair was thin and ratty looking. Her teeth weren't as pearly as usual, they were somewhat yellow; the smoking and sickness obviously taking a toll on her exterior. 

She slowly dragged herself to Potions. 

"Ah Miss Beaumont," Professor Snape said as Marissa opened the door, "You finally thought to join us." 

Marissa kept her head bent and her eyes focused on the ground. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get to work, we are making the Felix Felicitous potion."

Marissa curtly nodded and walked over to her bench next to Susan. 

"Why were you late," Susan asked worry etched in her soft features. 

"Long story," Marissa said chopping up the dried tea leaves. 

When the smell of the leaves reached Marissa's naval cavities she felt the room start to spin. Soon black splotches started to blur her vision.

"Miss Beaumont," Were the last words Marissa heard before passing out into the darkness.


	5. Unfortunate Findings

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack :) Be afraid, be very afraid

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack :) Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, wait let me check, nah, it's not me :(**

**Pyro: Is it cool if I call you Pyro? Good, read to find out ooooooooooooh**

"Ah, Miss Beaumont," Madame Poppy Pomfrey said in a sing-song voice, "Glad that you could join us."

When she said us Marissa was confused, the only person she could see was Poppy.

"They're over there," Poppy said pointing to the chair next to the hospital bed.

Marissa tried to roll over but found that her back hurt from the fall onto the hard dungeon floors.

"Here hone," She heard a familiar voice say, "I'll help you."

Soon Ron came into her line of vision and he helped her move onto her side.

Marissa saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting there.

"What happened?" Marissa asked curious about her fall during Potions, hopeful for an answer to her odd symptoms for the last three weeks.

"It's quite simple really," Hermione stated.

"Not really," A disheveled Ron countered.

"Actually it kinda is, mate," Harry said to Ron.

"This is not fucking simple," Ron repeated angry that his best mate was taking the side of Hermione.

"It's not simple at all." All five heads turned to see the source of the sound, Dumbledore, standing in the threshold of the room.

"Thank you, Professor," Ron said sitting down on the chair next to the infirmary bed.

"No problem Ron," Dumbledore smiled but the twinkle in his thoughtful blue eyes was missing, "But I am not here to side on arguments. I am here to discuss something with Marissa here."

Dumbledore pointed to the tired teen on the bed, "We need privacy."

Once all three students left the room, leaving only Poppy, Marissa and the Headmaster, Marissa spoke, "What's going on?" She looked from adult to adult confused on the strange happenings.

"Marissa," Madame Pompfrey started slowly, "We know of your drug use."

Marissa's heart dropped, her parents couldn't find out. They would surely kick her out and disown her forever.

She soon felt tears stinging her eyes and her lip start to curl, "Please don't tell my parents." It was a desperate plea and it sounded weak.

"Marissa," Dumbledore said deeply, "We need to inform them of your condition but we will keep the drug use from them as long as you go to drug use meetings we have."

Marissa had many questions but, instead she made a stamement, "I have two questions."

"Yes Miss Beaumont?" Asked Dumbledore, nodding his head toward her.

"You have drug use meetings?"

"Yes Miss Beaumont," Dumbledore repeated this time as a statement and not a question.

"Why?"

"Miss Beaumont," Dumbledore said smiling grimly, "We may be magical, but drugs conquer even us."

"Why am I still here," Marissa asked hoping that Dumbledore would say anything beside what she was suspecting.

"Marissa," Dumbledore said his eyes softening. He hesitated.

"Professor," Marissa begged, "Please tell me what's wrong with me."

"Not now Miss Beaumont." Dumbledore said leaving allowing Madame Pomfrey to take over.

"Marissa," Pomfrey asked picking up a piece of paper, "When was your last menstruation?"

Marissa had to think back, "Um, I haven't had one since…"

Marissa's face fell and shock took over her body, she hadn't had a period for at least two months.

"When, Miss Beaumont," Poppy asked again after awaiting a response.

"Two months ago," Marissa answered softly.

"Have you experienced any unexplainable sickness, vomiting or breast tenderness?" Madame Promfrey asked tilting her head.

Marissa just nodded her heart sinking with each question.

"Marissa," Poppy said trying to make eye contact with the scared teen, "Are you sexually active?"

Tears sprung to Marissa's eyes before she could do anything.

"Marissa we can't be sure of anything right now," Madame Pomfrey said, "Here's a pregnancy test. Read the directions and follow them."

Poppy helped Marissa stand up and walked her to the bathroom.

Not knowing what to say the nurse said, "Good luck."

Marissa stood standing in the middle of the bathroom staring at the box. _I don't want to even read the directions _Marissa thought.

Slowly Marissa brought her finger to the opening of the box. Carefully Marissa pulled the flaps back and pulled out the white directions flawed with black writing.

_Ew, _Marissa thought, _I have to pee on it? _

Marissa slowly pulled out the stick on which her urine was needed to work (A/N: lol)

_Ok, _Marissa thought, _Only three more minutes. Why are muggles so fucking slow?_

Marissa started to pace around the small bathroom, _My mom is so gonna kill me. _

Marissa started to cry silently. _Why am I so fucking stupid? Why does Ron have to be so fucking good in bed? Oh my god. _Marissa looked at her stopwatch again. It has been a minute and a half.

_Ok only two minutes and ten seconds. What if I am….well you know? I can't even say the "p" word in my one mind. It's impossible. I can't be pregnant._

_THREE MINUTES!!_

Gradually Marissa brought the pregnancy test to eye level; eventually opening her eyes.

She couldn't belive it. _I'm pregnant. _


	6. Explainations and Walking Out

**A/N: Are you ready? What is she gonna do? Eeeek I want to know what happens :-/**

**Pyro: You are my one and only reviewer :) you should be honored. I know I am. **

"Miss Beaumont?" Madame Pomfrey pounded on the bathroom door for the fourth time.

Little by little Marissa opened the door.

"So," the nurse asked nervous about the answer.

Marissa didn't even need to tell Madame Pomfrey the answer for Poppy knew that she was pregnant by the way she hung her head and let the tears drip.

Poppy walked over to Marissa and enveloped her into a comforting hug, "Honey, its okay."

"No it's not," Marissa said crying into the nurse's shoulder, "This is my last year and it's supposed to be fun."

Pomfrey didn't say anything more, just held the teen in a tight embrace.

"Where's Ron?" Marissa asked lifting her head from the older woman's shoulder.

"Is he the father?" When Marissa nodded Poppy said, "Just outside the door dear."

Dreadfully Marissa walked to the door and held the doorknob. She pushed the heavy door revealing three nervous teens.

"Marissa," Ron said nervously.

"Ron," Marissa said flying into his arms, "I am so sorry."

"Babe," Ron started, "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna hate me," Marissa cried into Ron's shoulder, refusing to look up.

"Riss," said Ron trying to lift Marissa's head up, "I won't hate you."

"Yes you will," Marissa said hiccupping from crying to hard.

"Guys," Ron said turning to his on looking friends, "Could you leave?"

Harry went to protest but Hermione hit him and dragged him away.

"Ok, they're gone," Ron said rubbing Marissa's back, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Marissa said looking up to Ron's blue eyes.

"Ok, but you know you're going to have to tell me sometime," Ron said understandingly.

Poppy Pomfrey poked her head out the door, "Marissa, you need to stay the night." When Marissa went to protest Pomfrey said, "Dumbledore's orders."

"Ron you can spend the night with her as long as you're not in the same bed," Poppy said before walking back into the infirmary and shutting the door.

"Please stay the night" Marissa said her eyes dry for the first time in a long while.

Ron shook his head 'yes' and followed his girlfriend through the doors and into the starch infirmary.

"Dumbledore is coming to talk to the both of you." Poppy said to both teens then turning to the pregnant one, "You better tell him or else Dumbledore will."

Poppy walked out of the room and into her office.

"Babe," Ron said looking at the suddenly shy Marissa, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Ron," said Marissa lifting her gaze to Ron's eyes, "Promise you won't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Ron countered.

"Just promise me," Marissa said desperately.

"Ok I promise."

"You know that other night?" Marissa said hoping that Ron would catch on right away.

"Honey you need to be more specific."

"Ok," Marissa said cringing, "You know when I came up to the boys' dorm?"

"Oh," Ron said a little loudly, "That night."

"Yeah, well," Marissa sighed deeply.

"Are you saying.." A look of fear took over the distinct features of Ron.

"Yeah," Marissa pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She looked down to her feat.

"I can't deal with this right now," Ron said walking out of the infirmary.

For the second time in an hour Marissa broke down and cried for the same reason.

"Miss Beaumont," Dumbledore said from the office of Madame Pomfrey, "Ron will get over the shock and apologize tomorrow, I'm sure."

Marissa lifted her head from between her knees and looked at the wise old wizard.

"Your parents have been alerted about your pregnancy." Dumbledore said.

Marissa sighed.

"Don't worry Miss Beaumont. Your parents have decided to let you stay in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said strolling over and taking a seat in the chair next to Marissa's bed.

"Why?" Marissa asked her crying ceased from pure shock.

"Under the condition that you have your own private quarters," Dumbledore said crossing his legs, "It will be located in the Dungeons. You will walk through Professor Snape's office and it will be the door on the left. If you need him just go through the door on the right."

"I can't do this," Marissa said looking into the Professor's eyes.

"Marissa I hate to tell you this but since conception this baby is yours. In Magical Law you are bound to this baby until you turn 18 and decide to give it up or until the baby turns 18," Dumbledore explained.

"So I have to do this," Marissa asked tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Yes, but-," Dumbledore started but was soon interrupted by Marissa's hopeful tone.

"There's an exception?!" asked Marissa excitedly.

"Yes, but it's a far stretch," Dumbledore said.

"But there's a chance, right? I mean I might not have to deal with this," said Marissa still hopeful that there is an exception.

"Only if the Department of Family and Children see that you are unfit, then they will break the bond," Dumbledore said awaiting Marissa's response.

"When can I get it done?" Marissa asked eagerly.

When Dumbledore didn't respond Marissa said, "I mean I am a complete unfit mother. I can't care for this…this thing."

"Marissa, you don't know that yet," Dumbledore said looking at the girl.

"Professor, I am quite sure that I can't do this," Marissa said her eager voice falling to a sad and disappointed one.

"Miss Beaumont woman younger than you have done this and done it well," Dumbledore said trying to help the scared teen.

"Name one," Marissa said crossing her arms.

"Well my mother for one_(1)_," Dumbledore said, "She was about fifteen when she got pregnant with my older brother."

"How'd she do," asked Marissa intrigued by the Headmasters story.

"I turned out well didn't I?"

Marissa laughed.

"Don't make a decision now that you'll regret later," Dumbledore said standing up and leaving Marissa to her thoughts.

**1: I needed some one. I was gonna use Poppy but idk lol.**

**I hope it explains any questions. **


	7. New Friends

A/N: So yet again another chapter so I hope you like it

A/N: So yet again another chapter so I hope you like it.

Thank you's: All of you who have this story on alert. Please review :)

Pyro: Slap Ron if you want. In this story he has decided to piss me of. :)

--

"Marissa, wake up," Poppy Pomfrey said gently shaking the pregnant adolescent's shoulder.

Slowly Marissa's eyelids pulled back revealing her dark, secretive eyes full of pain and anguish.

"Take this," Madame Pomfrey said holding out a vial of baby blue liquid.

"It's for morning sickness," Poppy said after a questioning look from Marissa.

Marissa took the small glass bottle and downed its contents in one gulp. To her surprise the potion didn't nauseate her it instead made her hungry.

Madame Pomfrey must have seen the look of shock on her face, "To pregnant women it tastes great. Helps the stomach really, but if I were to drink it, it would probably make me retch."

Marissa laughed and looked around the room, "When is breakfast?"

"You are going to classes today but all your teachers have been alerted that you are allowed to leave at any moment to come down here," the old matron said walking over to a cabinet and grabbing Marissa's school uniform.

"How did you get these," asked Marissa astounded at the fact her clothes were delivered to her.

"Hermione brought them this morning," Madame Pomfrey said handing the garments over to Marissa.

"How far along am I," Marissa asked looking at her completely flat stomach.

"Only about a month or two," Poppy said smiling at the young woman.

"When am I due?"

"Around graduation time," Madame Pomfrey said the smile falling from her face.

"Great," Marissa said sarcastically standing up and walking to the bathroom to change and leave for the Great Hall.

--

Marissa rounded the corner into the entrance. From where she stood she could see the doors of the Great Hall, the menacing oak luring her to the food.

Dreadfully Marissa opened the doors leading to the Great Hall and walked through.

Everyone turned toward her, staring and judging her silently deep within their minds. Marissa couldn't hear their thoughts but could see them deep within their eyes.

"You can sit here," A blond haired boy said, he was seated at the slytherin table.

Marissa looked around to make sure that the boy was talking to you.

"Yeah I was talking to you," The boy said.

"Are you sure you want me to sit next to you?" Marissa asked.

"Last time I checked pregnancy wasn't contagious," the blond boy said laughing.

Marissa laughed and took a seat next to the lonely boy.

"The name's Draco," The boy now identified as Draco said sticking his hand out.

Marissa shook his hand and smiled.

"And I'm pregnant."

"Now honey, don't let that define you," Draco said digging into his pancakes.

"Well that's basically what makes me special," Marissa said shoving food into her face, "I mean how many pregnant seventeen year olds do you know?"

"You'd be shocked," Draco said smirking.

--

"What do you need Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall asked angered that her lesson was interrupted by the platinum haired boy.

"Marissa Beaumont is needed in Professor Dumbledore's office," Draco said.

Slowly Marissa stood up and walked over to where Draco stood in the doorway. Draco started to turn around and leave.

"Oh yeah," Draco said turning back around, "Ron is needed once Marissa returns." With that Draco smiles and leads Marissa out the door.

"What is this whole meeting thing about," Marissa asked nervously.

"You know those drug meetings?" Draco asked.

"Who told you?" Marissa asked becoming defensive automatically and stopped.

"I happen to be in the group, I helped the school found it so naturally I was made aware of you joining our group," Draco said still walking, "Well come on, Dumbledore won't wait forever," Draco said realizing that Marissa had stopped walking.

"Right," Marissa said picking up the pace and slowing down again once she was side by side with Draco.

"As I was saying," Draco said taking a deep breath, "One of the meetings is tonight at exactly seven o'clock. We are allowed to go until eleven as long as we get to our dorms within thirty minutes."

"How do they know if we get there within thirty minutes," Marissa asked considering the fact that there are more than one dorm rooms.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you," Draco asked full of disbelief.

"Tell me what?"

"Well all of the drug addicts and pregnant teens sleep in the same dormitory," Draco said hoping that Marissa didn't realize the whole "pregnant teens" thing.

"Wait," Marissa said stopping once again, "There are more pregnant girls in this school?!"

"There are pregnant men to thank you very much," Draco said huffing.

"Wait," Marissa said sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall, "What?"

"In a rare occurrence males can become pregnant and in the rarest of places it happens here at Hogwarts," Draco said taking a seat next to a disheveled Marissa.

"Name one person," Marissa demanded.

"Me," Draco said a-matter-of-factly, "Now let's get going."

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up and move," Draco said getting up and walking away.

--

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short and that it took so long to update. I am on vacay now so I should update quickly.**


	8. Trying to Hold On

A/N: I'm back with another awesome chap hehe

**A/N: I'm back with another awesome chap hehe**

--

"Mom," Marissa's breath hitched as she entered the cluttered office of Professor Dumbledore, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"How could you, Marissa? You had a promising future and then you go and do something like this," Marissa's mother stood up, waving her arms in fury.

"Mrs. and Miss Beaumont please sit down," Dumbledore's voice boomed around the room.

Dreadfully Marissa walked over to the chair that was placed in-between her mother and her father. Once she arrived at the chair she looked back and the young blond boy.

Draco nodded his head in assurance.

Marissa sat down slowly.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont, I know that it is a shock that your daughter is pregnant but we need a plan for the baby," Dumbledore said, "Please be rational."

"I'm keeping the baby," Marissa said defiantly folding her arms over her chest.

"There is no way in hell that you are keeping this baby," Marissa's mother yelled, "This baby is a product of sin. You must abort it as soon as possible."

"Elizabeth," Marissa's father said looking over Marissa, "She can't do that. It's murder!"

"Leon I don't know what else to do," Elizabeth screeched, her voice reaching an amazing high.

"Mom," Marissa said yelling, "This is not about you, okay? It's never been about you and it never will be. So shut the fuck up and let me be."

Marissa stood up, grabbed Draco's hand a stormed out of the room.

­­--

"She is such a bitch," Marissa exclaimed loudly walking through the corridors, "What a fucking control freak bitch! Ugh."

Marissa slammed her back against the dungeon wall and slid down it putting her head in her hands.

"Draco, I don't know what to do," Marissa said close to hysterics, "I mean, what are we gonna do?"

"I have been asking myself that since I found out I was pregnant."

"When did you find out," asked Marissa lifting her head from her hands.

"Actually about a month ago," Draco said, "When a full moon went by and I didn't transform I realized that I had a bun in the oven."

Marissa's jaw almost, literally, hit the floor, "You're a werewolf?!"

"Well, yeah," Draco said as if it were that most obvious thing in the world, "Male werewolves are the only males that can become pregnant."

"That's pretty cool."

For a little while Marissa and Draco just sat side by side as if nothing was wrong, as if they weren't about to become parents, as if they were just two teens.

Soon Marissa's curiosity got the best of her, "Does that mean you get your period?"

Draco laughed loudly, "No, but the only type of werewolf is female."

"How are you gonna give birth," Marissa asked obviously not grasping the idea.

"I will transform," Draco said.

"Aren't you gonna be too harsh to help?"

"A pregnant werewolf isn't mean, it's tired and weak," Draco said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Are you going to transform during the pregnancy?"

"Nope," Draco said putting his hands up in the air in excitement.

"You're a dork," Marissa said pushing the pregnant boy. Draco almost fell but caught himself with his hand.

"Dumbledore wanted me to show you the dorm room in which you and me will sleep," Draco said getting to his feet brushing of his back and rear.

"Why are we gonna sleep in the same dorm," Marissa asked repeating Draco's actions.

"We're both pregnant and considering the fact that I'm gay they thought it was alright to put me with the pregnant girls," Draco said in one breath.

"That makes sense."

"I thought so."

"Draco,"

"What, Marissa?"

"Who's the father of your baby?"

"Excuse me," Draco said somewhat offended.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said putting her head down, "Forget I even said it."

With that said they both silently walked up stairs and winded through corridors.

When they came to a portrait with a young red headed female and a tall male Draco stopped and turned to Marissa, "Listen, no hard feelings. I just don't like talking about it."

Draco smiled.

"Right, no hard feelings."

"The password is simply _Helga Salazar Godric and Rowina_," Once Draco said the password the portrait swung open revealing a tight passage way.

"Come on," Draco said when Marissa didn't make a move to walk through the passageway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Marissa said very childishly.

Upon entering the common room Marissa realized that she was pregnant. For the first time it truly hit her. And when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I need to sit down," Marissa breathed out, the room spinning.

"Right over here," said Draco leading the dizzy girl over to a blue couch.

"I'm pregnant," Marissa said in disbelief, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"I thought we already established this fact," Draco said kneeling before the tousled woman.

"No, Draco," Marissa said her voice become angry and panicky, "I don't think you understand it. I have a HUMAN inside of me. This-this thing is depending on me. Oh my fucking..."

"Marissa," Draco placed his hands on her shaking knees, "I'm pregnant to."

"Draco, I think that you have already comes to terms with it so could you just let me have a fucking melt down. Thank you."

Marissa began to think about her baby's father, Ron. Then she realized just how alone she really was. She didn't have him and neither would the small human growing within her.

"I've never felt so helpless," Marissa said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Been there, done that," Marissa was about to interrupt when Draco held up a hand and continued, "Marissa, I am not saying that your problems are going to go away, but you are gonna learn how to deal. You're not as alone as you think. I'm here."

"Draco, I can't fucking do this."

Draco stood and pulled Marissa into a hug, "I don't know if I can either but maybe if we're here for each other we'll get through it. Hold on, hun."

**A/N: Very short chapter I just threw it together. Please review D**


	9. Meetings and Classes

A/N: TWO REVIEWERS

**A/N: TWO REVIEWERS!! OMG!! I am soooo excited!**

**Pyro: I don't know why you are confused please clear it up for me so I can help you out bud **

**luveCBLuvJP****: Yay I am glad that you like it.**

** Is there anything I need to improve upon?**

** Um..can you tell me what you like about the story..please tell me (ditto for you Pyro)**

--x--

"Draco, can I ask you something," Marissa asked sitting on the couch next to Draco.

"You already did besides what's stopping you," Draco countered.

"Why is our dorm near Snape's?"

"Cause he's scary," Draco said laughing.

"That's true," Marissa said smirking.

For a minute Marissa thought, "Hey I'll be like the first to Potions in the morning."

"Yeah if you don't go to breakfast," Draco said in a voice of doubt.

"Oh yeah," Marissa said laughing.

"Is the kitchen nearby," asked Marissa being hit with a sudden craving for something sweet.

"Um…not really but I want something sweet to so let's go get something," Draco said.

"You read my mind," Marissa said getting up off of the couch.

"Where are you going," Professor Snape questioned from behind the two pregnant teens.

"To…um…the library?" Marissa asked more than said.

Snape raised his right eyebrow, "Alright."

--x--

"C'mon, Marissa," Draco said wiping his cheek from the white powder of the donut he had just devoured, "We need to go to the meeting."

Marissa groaned, "I just got comfortable."

"Stop whining."

"No," Marissa said crossing her arms.

"C'mon," Draco said pulling his friend off of the couch.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy."

"No you don't Marissa Mae Beaumont."

"You did NOT just use my middle name."

"Oh yes I did."

--x--

"Alright, who wants to lead this evenings meeting," Draco asked looking around the room.

It was a really sad group of people.

The drunks Seamus and Blaise sat angry in the corner.

And the druggies sat tweaking.

"What about you, Cho?"

"Alright," she replied her hands shaking.

"Why is she shaking like that," Marissa asked nervously.

"Because she hasn't had crack in like a week," said Draco knowingly.

"So, that is what I am going to be like in like three more days," Marissa asked horrified.

"Yeah," Draco whispered, "I'm shocked you aren't tweaking right now."

"All right, let's go around in a circle and say our name and drug of choice," Cho said, "Draco, you can start."

Draco stood, "My name is Draco Malfoy and I used to do cocaine."

"Your turn," Draco whispered to Marissa.

Marissa unsurely stood, "Um..my name is Marissa Beaumont. I um.. I do…uh cocaine." Marissa had never admitted that she had a problem, not internally and definitely no to anyone.

A boy that was seated next to Marissa stood, "My name is Marc Tyler. I like to have sex."

Next a pale girl stood, "I'm Luna Lovegood. I am addicted to marijuana."

Soon Seamus stood and mumbled, "I'm Seamus Finnigan and I am a drunk."

Then Blaise stood, "I, Blaise Zabini is-was-am an alcoholic."

The cycle continued and came to Cho.

"Now we are going to say the main reason why we do the things we do. This time we are going to go backwards," the leader Cho Chang said.

"I drink because my mom does," a girl said.

"I smoke pot cause I wanna be cool," a small fourth year said.

"I drink because I like how it makes me numb," Blaise said.

Seamus hesitated, "I drink to forget the past."

Luna slowly stood, "I smoke pot cause it relaxes me before big exams."

"I have sex cause it feels good," Marc said winking in Cho's direction. Cho's face went extremely red.

"I do cocaine to fit in," Marissa said, her head bowed down in shame.

"I used to do cocaine…because of Him," Draco said quietly.

"I think that's it for tonight," Cho said, "Let's head back to the Dorm room.

They all trudged down to the dungeons.

They walked into Snapes classroom. Severus was seated at his desk grading fourth year papers.

"Snape bud, whatchya doing?" and "Snapple's what's happenin'?" were popular comments shouted at the potions master.

Snape waved them off and said, "Just go to sleep."

--x--

Draco, Marissa and Blaise were all seated in the common room in front of the fire.

"That meeting was soooo gay," Marissa said leaning her head on the ground.

"Hey, some in this room take offense to that," Draco said.

"Sorry bud, let me rephrase that," Marissa said, "That meeting was almost as gay as Draco…but not quite."

Blaise and Marissa broke out in laughter.

"Haha," Draco said mocking the two immature teens, "Marissa why are you sitting like that?"

Draco looked at the way Marissa was sitting on the couch with her legs in the air and her head dangling and her hair barely scraping the ground.

"Cause it's comfortable," Marissa said, "You should try it sometime."

"No thank you," Draco said.

"You're dumb," Marissa said.

"Nice comeback," Blaise said snorting.

"I thought so," Marissa said sticking her tongue out at the Italian boy.

"Ugh, what do you do around here," Marissa asked so bored she thought she was gonna die.

"Nothing," Draco said, "We just wait."

"For what," asked Marissa.

"Until they let us out of here," Blaise replied.

"When do they let you out," Marissa asked.

"When you pass six random drug tests," Blaise said.

"Or if your pregnant you never get out until you are out of school," Draco said, "For example I have passed all six of my drug test, while Blaise here has failed all of them."

Marissa gave Blaise a look of disgrace.

"What? The bottle just loves me," said Blaise smirking.

Marissa shook her head, "You are weird."

--x--

"Mornin' sunshine," Draco said opening Marissa's curtains.

"Why are you waking me up so early," Marissa asked after looking at her clock and realizing that it was only five o'clock.

"We need to go to pregnancy and parenting classes," Draco said in a chipper manner.

"Great," Marissa said sarcastically and shoving her face into her pillow.

"What do we do in this freaking class," asked Marissa, angered that she has to get up so early.

"Well we learn how to manage our money and like how to hold and care for babies, you know stuff like that," Draco said pulling Marissa's uniform out of the closet.

"How many people are in this class?"

"Like ten, but we are the only pregnant ones. It's an elective for people who want, or are having, kids in the future," Draco said placing Marissa's uniform on her bed, "I am going to the bathroom. When I come back out you better be dressed.

Marissa peeled of her shirt and realized that her breasts had swelled to at least twice their normal size. With a couple of swear words and a few simple spells Marissa's bra was now adjusted to fit her very large breasts.

"Can I come out," Draco asked from behind the door of the bathroom.

"I thought you already did," Marissa laughed at her pun about Draco's sexuality.

"Ouch what is with picking on little old me," asked Draco walking out of the bathroom.

"Hehe," Marissa said in an odd voice.

"You are extremely weird," Draco said laughing at his corky buddy.

--x--

"Today we have a new student," Professor Martina Gordon pointed to Marissa, "I believe we all know her so let us begin."

Professor Gordon lowered her voice and spoke directly to Marissa, "You may have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

"Today we are going to learn an estimate on how much it will cost the first year you have a baby," Martina flicked her wand and papers began to pass themselves out to the ten students within the class.

The paper read:

**Ongoing Costs**

**Childcare**

I won't be paying for regular childcare.

Help me estimate. I'll use a:

x months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

I know exactly. I'll spend: ** per month** x months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

I'll use an occasional babysitter: ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

**Diapering**

I'll be using x 12 months

Wipes ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

**Feeding**

I plan to breastfeed: 0 per month x 12 months

Formula: I'll spend ** per month** x months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

Solid foods: I'll spend ** per month** x months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

**Clothing**

I'll probably spend ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

**Savings for College**

I'll try to save ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

**Medicine**/**First Aid**

I'll probably spend ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

**Toiletries**

I'll probably spend ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

**Toys/Books/Media**

I'll probably spend ** per month** x 12 months

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 1,000,000.

Please enter a whole number between 0 and 12.

**Subtotal of Ongoing Costs:**

Slowly Marissa filled out the paper.

"Ok, everyone should be done by now," Professor Gordon said, "Marissa, how much was your ongoing cost?"

Marissa added all the numbers in her head and was shocked, "6,924."

"As you can see babies are expensive and you need to plan it right," Professor Gordon said.

Draco and Marissa exchanged one look that said it all.


	10. Notes and Whathaveyou

A/N: So um

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I got my first FLAME!!**

**Yay (is it sad that I am excited about a flame?)**

--x--

_Four months later…._

"Oh my Merlin," Marissa screamed.

Draco ran up the stairs as fast as a four month pregnant man can, "What's wrong?"

"I can't fit in my pants anymore," Marissa looked as if she was going to cry.

"Honey, mine stopped fitting to and I didn't react like that," Draco said walking over to Marissa's bed and sitting down.

"Now Ron definitely won't take me back," Marissa mumbled.

"So this is all about that red headed douche bag," Draco said angry that his closest friend was upset.

"Draco you can't just go from loving some one so much to barely seeing him at all."

"Rissa, I do it everyday."

"How?"

"That's a good question Marissa and I wish I had an answer."

--x--

"Finally," Marissa breathed out, "FOOD!"

"I know right," Draco said grabbing both waffles and pancakes.

"I still can't stop thinking about him," Marissa said shoving an entire sausage link into her mouth.

"Then talk to him," Draco said swallowing his piece of bacon, "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

Marissa took a sip of pumpkin juice then said, "Well he could say, 'I hate you and I don't want you back and it doesn't matter that you are carrying my baby and that you have to push it out your vagina in five months.'"

"I doubt Ron knows even half of those words," Draco said waving his fork around that was loaded with pancakes, "So just talk to him."

"When," Marissa asked nervously, "I mean this whole thing has to be planned out perfectly, I can't just bring up our future willy-nilly."

"True," Draco said nodding his head.

"Hey! I got it," Draco exclaimed spraying food on the table.

"Ew," Marissa said in disgust.

Draco ignored Marissa's comment and went on with his idea, "You should pass him a note during Divination, I mean Trewlaney is so thick she won't see it."

"What could I possibly write to him," asked Marissa putting her fork down and wringing her fingers.

"Write that you need to talk to him and put a location on it..like..um…oh yeah the Room of Requirement or the Astronomy Tower."

Marissa picked her fork back up, she placed a little bit of waffle on the end and placed in her mouth, "It just might work."

--x--

Marissa slowly lifted her quill from the parchment and examined her handy work.

"I like it," Draco said reading the note over her shoulder.

"Are you sure he'll come?"

"No but what do you have to lose?"

--x--

Hermione flattened her pleated skirt on her lap and placed her books on the Divination table before her.

"Hey Hermione," she heard Ron's grovely accent from the right of her.

"Hello Ronald."

"Class has begun," Professor Trawleny's scratchy voice yelled, "Today we are going to look deep within ourselves to find the secrets within which will explain the future."

"What the fuck is that woman talking about," Ron mumbled to himself his brow furrowed in concentration on the scraggly woman's words.

"Ron!"

Hermione heard Marissa meekly yell.

A white piece of parchment landed on Hermione's lap. In a nice neat script it said, _"Ronald Weasley."_

Slowly Hermione opened the letter.

It read:

_Ron,_

_As you now I am pregnant. We need to talk about our relationship. I know that you are going out with Hermione but maybe we can make up with each other…at least for the babies sake. Please consider it. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at eight o'clock._

_Hoping to see you there,_

Marissa L. Beaumont

Hermione felt rage boiling within her. Just when she was about to stand and walk over to that pregnant whore she stopped. She had a better way to get revenge. And this one will get at the bottom of that bitches soul and rip her shred to shred.

--x--

Marissa paced around the Common Room with Draco sitting in a green loveseat waiting for the girl to get dizzy and sit down next to him.

When five minutes had gone by and she still hadn't sat down Draco said, "Marissa! You're making me dizzy. Would you just sit down?"

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks half way through her normal route, "I can't Draco! What if…he doesn't want me back and I'm just sitting up in the Astronomy Tower for hours waiting for something that I'll never have?"

"Well if you're done with your rant and want to sit down I can give you some advice," Draco said patting the cushion next to him, asking Marissa to sit down.

Marissa walked over to the chair slowly; her head pointed towards the ground the entire time.

"What," she asked crankily, her true teenage colors showing.

"No matter what happens tonight, I am going to be here for you. We have each other to lean on," Draco lifted Marissa's chin and saw the fear in her eyes, "I have been at this place before and it is killing me to see you like this."

Marissa grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

After about five minutes Marissa pulled back from Draco.

Draco looked into Marissa's honey colored eyes and saw the tears welling up and noticed the tears that had already fallen, "Go get him honey."

--x--

"Come on Ron," Hermione said pulling her boyfriend behind her and up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

--x--

Marissa twisted her hands. She soon saw the tail coat of a certain red head going into the Astronomy Tower.

Marissa started to walk towards the stairs then turned around practically running away.

"No, no Marissa," she slowly talked herself into walking back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Marissa up their in that Astronomy Tower is the man of your dreams and you better not let him go just because you're scared," she tried talking sense into herself.

"Let's do this shit," Marissa said walking up the stairs slowly. Marissa felt her heart rise to her throat and her airway becoming constricted.

_It's like a band aid, _Marissa thought, _the faster you do it the better it'll be._

Marissa opened up the passage and walked up into (or onto, whatever way you look at it) the Astronomy Tower.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her throat felt dry all of a sudden. She felt vomit gradually glide from her stomach and into her throat.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both shock and disgust ran through her veins like thickened blood.

There was Ron. Inside of Hermione. His face contorted in a special mix of pleasure and shock at the sight of Marissa.

Hermione laughed manically, "Do you like how it feels bitch?"

All Marissa thought was _I need to get out of here. _

Marissa finally collapsed in front of the common room portrait.

"Password ple-- oh Miss Beaumont. I shall go get Mr. Malfoy," The portrait said as she departed and went to her portrait in the common room.

--x--

**A/N: I need some ideas for the father of Draco's baby. I can't write the next chapter unless you give me some ideas. Merci! **


	11. Break Downs and Revelations

**A/N: I didn't get any feedback on Draco's baby daddy so I am going to shock you mwahaha It may seem a bit dramatic but remember she is pregnant**

Marissa flew down the enchanted staircases with such speed that even the portraits were distraught.

What felt like eons later to Marissa she reached the Common Rooms.

Tears streamed down her face as she threw her body onto the pale blue couch were Draco was awaiting her arrival.

"Honey, what's wrong," he lulled raking his delicate fingers through her dark hair in a comforting manner.

"They…..hic….were having….hic….sex," Marissa had hiccups as a result of the hysterical crying.

Draco took on an angry face, a face that was one that would fight for his one and only friend, "What do you mean?"

"Idon'twanttotalkaboutit," Marissa mumbled as she pushed her face into Draco's neck.

"Why," asked Draco pulling Marissa's head from his body and looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Drake," Marissa said grabbing onto his neck, "It hurts too much."

"Wanna hear a story of a boy who was in the same situation," Draco asked attempting to make Marissa feel a little bit better.

Marissa nodded and Draco felt her head bob in the crevasse of his neck.

"Well there was this boy," Draco started tilting his head back in reminiscence, "He was confused about his sexuality."

Draco placed his chin on Marissa's head and rubbed her back, "He tried to prove to himself and others, but mostly himself, that he was straight. But deep down inside there somewhere was the thought that he was gay as the day is long."

"Then he went to a special meeting with his father," Draco sighed deeply finding that telling his story was harder than he thought it was going to be, "At that meeting there was another boy, a rather large, masculine yet nice boy."

"The two boys later met in the study of a certain manor. There they spoke of everything and slowly found that they had many things in common. Then," Draco licked his lips in nervousness, "they decided it would be a great idea to play a game where they had to tell secrets."

Marissa lifted her head from the crook of Draco's neck and placed her head on his chest.

"The masculine boy went to go get his fathers Vertiserum, thinking that it would make the game legit," With a deep intake of breath from Draco and a sigh from Marissa he continued.

"The larger boy said, 'you ask me a question first,' the obvious first question that popped into the smaller boys head was, 'are you gay,'"

"The larger boy took a while to answer until the vertiserum took over and he said, 'I don't know…what about you?' the scrawnier boy didn't know what to say but the Vertiserum spoke for him, 'I think so.'"

Draco held Marissa tighter to his chest and sighed again once more.

"The bigger boy said slowly, 'do you want to find out…I mean if we really are?' The smaller boy said, 'yes' the Vertiserum once again speaking for him."

Marissa lifted her head when Draco didn't continue, "Then what happened Dray?"

A single, yet large, crocodile tear fell from the seemingly emotionless eye of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Then they had sex, lust filled sex," Draco's voice had turned to an angry tone.

"Draco," Marissa's tears had stopped falling but Draco's continued, "is that your story?"

"Unfortunately."

Draco cleared his throat and continued, "A week later I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know that part Veela males could get pregnant. I though only full male Veela's could, but I was sadly mistaken. Never did I think of being a werewolf and getting pregnant."

"Then my parents found out and pawned me onto Professor Snape," this time it was Draco's turn to let the tears fall.

"I'm not ready for this baby and its other father isn't gonna be here for it. I am not financially ready," Draco lowered his head so it rested on Marissa's, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to get pregnant."

"Amen," Marissa said. Draco laughed through his tears.

"You are such a bitch for making me laugh," said Draco continuing to laugh.

"I miss laughing," Marissa said after their laughter died down.

"I know it seems like it's been forever since I've laughed," Draco slowly moved onto the floor as his new seating place.

"Feels like I'm eighteen and like I have no responsibilities again," Marissa slowly lowered her eyes to her feet, "Feels like I'm not pregnant."

Draco looked up at Marissa, "If only."

"Draco," Marissa questioned.

"What?"

"Are you ready to tell me who the father is?"

"Not right now Marissa, maybe later."

--x--

Marissa's eyes opened and she lay in bed staring at the white ceiling, with a mural of moving water, above her. She lay there thinking about getting up and not wanting to.

She pulled her eyes from the water to her wizard alarm clock that floated just inches from her night stand. The clock read _6:00am _exact.

Marissa gradually sat herself and brought her feet to the light oak floor. The cold wood chilled her body and made her physically shiver.

Looking around the room she saw that it was adorned with the colors green, blue, and silver. The drapes hanging from the windows were a lovely silver that looked nearly transparent but shimmered when the wind blew them.

The molding around the window was a light, baby blue color. Marissa thought that the headmaster painted it under her circumstance.

The truth was though that Dumbledore had study colors and their psychological effect. The color blue, in Dumbledore's studies, was shown to create calming chemicals within the body.

Marissa lifted her body off of the bed and stood. She walked heavy footed over to her light green armoire and opened the French doors. Within were the Hogwarts uniforms she fits in (but not for long) and the maternity robes.

Marissa sighed and stretched while looking for the robes that fit her best.

Once she found her robes she laid them on her bed and walked to the bathroom which she shared with Draco. She lifted her bony knuckles to the white door and pounded, "Draco! Are you in there?"

When there was no answer Marissa opened the door.

The sight that laid before Marissa's eyes shocked her. There, with his knees to his chest, Draco sat crying in the corner of the bathroom.

Marissa rushed over to his side and sat down next to him.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco's frame racked, "He knows."

"Draco, who knows," Marissa asked attempting to get him to look her in the eye.

"The father knows," Draco looked up but avoided making eye contact with the concerned teen before him.

"What's so bad about that?"

"He wants me to get an abortion," Draco said placing his head back between his knees.

"Drake, he can't do that," Marissa said appalled by the thought.

"He can and he will."

"How on earth can he do it," Marissa asked scooting over so that she was side by side with the hysterical boy.

"You don't know him, he has a lot of power," Draco said leaning into the touch of Marissa's arms around his shoulder.

"Who is he Draco," Marissa asked truly concerned and royally pissed off.

"He's gonna kill my baby," wailed the hyperventilating teenager.

"No he's not and I am gonna make damn sure of it," Marissa said rocking both of their bodies back and forth in a comforting manner.

"He has more power than both of us put together."

"Draco, I think that you're exaggerating a bit."

"Marissa, I'm not exaggerating," Draco shouted angrily, "He used to beat me, I know what he can do."

"Who is this boy," Marissa asked her anger increasing tenfold.

"Marissa don't get mad," Draco pleaded.

"Why not Draco? This man is ripping you apart, you can't risk the baby."

"Does it matter anymore?"

For about ten minutes Draco and Marissa sat in complete silence.

"His name…his name is Gregory….Gregory Goyle."

Draco stood up and walked back into his room leaving a confused Marissa behind him.


	12. Fly Away Baby Bird, Fly Away

A/N: I was both pleased and shocked when I checked on I've Loved And Lost and found that I have two NEW (gasp) reviews

A/N: I was both pleased and shocked when I checked on I've Loved And Lost and found that I have two NEW (gasp) reviews.

Marauders And A Lily- I am so proud yay!! You are the reason that I am writing this chapter. Everyone please thank MAAL.

LovingBlackParadise- shhhh stop giving away my secrets you'll see.

--x--

Heavy, booted footsteps clambered down the hallway behind a shaking Draco. Draco was aware of the presence behind him, for a wand was stuck in his back.

"Draco, baby, don't be scared. I'm just going to protect my family's pride. You won't feel a thing," hot breath tickled Draco's pale ear, wiggling his hair.

Draco gulped back a tear and let the person behind him steer.

A hand grasped Draco's left shoulder, "Why so tense? Usually you are loose. It's like throwing a hot dog in one of these corridors."

Draco gasped and tried to shrug off the unwanted hand.

Slowly Draco whispered, "Please, please, don't touch me."

A rough, unkind hand gripped the scruff of Draco's neck and pulled his head back so Draco could see the eyes of his captor, "I will do what I **want**. And there is not a fucking thing you can do about it. You are my **bitch**. Hear me?"

A silent tear fell from gray eyes.

"Yes, Greg, I hear you."

Gregory Goyle forcefully grabbed a handful of Draco's white-blonde hair, "Respect me."

--x--

A naked light bulb hung over the gray metal slab on which Draco lay silently.

A thin, white gown covered Draco, but only a little, his long legs and thighs revealed.

Draco lie looking into the bulb, watching it swing back and forth. The concrete ceiling was cracked directly down the middle. Draco chuckled sadly, amazed at how much a ceiling was like himself. Part of him moving on, the other part stuck in the past but both flawed by recent happenings.

"Don't be scared, baby bird. Once I am done, you will be able to fly away," Gregory's face went in and out of focus as Draco fell into a sleep, disturbed by the picture of Gregory's mask covered face and gloved hands forming a bird and flying away.

--x--

_Large. And blue. A bird sat on the edge of his nest, waiting. The egg in the nest lay dormant, not making a noise, not moving at all. _

_In __the next nest over a quiet Robin sat looking into her nest. Lovingly she caressed the egg within the nest._

_A loud squawk erupted above the limbs of the trees. Fear flashed in the Blue Jay's eyes while the Robin's eyes filled with anger; rage that would boil even an amphibians blood._

_The bird that was making the loud screech came into view overhead. A large hawk carrying a dead rat circled around the Blue Jay's nest; eyeing the egg in the well crafted nest. _

_The Blue Jay started to build up his protection; placing anything he could find around the nest. Panic set in the Blue Jay, adrenaline made him dizzy but he worked through it. When the hawk dipped dangerously close to the nest the Blue Jay threw himself on the egg protecting it with all his might._

A bright yellow light sprang out, then all was black.

--x--

A/N: Sorry 'bout the cliffy. Had to happen. Sorry that it's short, usually I do at least 1,000 words but to fit the effect only 500, roughly. Please review. Next update Monday.


End file.
